


Bad Timing

by gwencampbell



Category: Avengers, Deadpool - Fandom, Marvel, Spiderman - Fandom, comic - Fandom, superheroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwencampbell/pseuds/gwencampbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpool has to save his Spidey at all costs.</p>
<p>Spider-Man is fine.</p>
<p>The pair probably need to communicate a little better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beetle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetle/gifts).



> Gifted to Beetle, whom I have never spoken with, but still manages to be a constant inspiration (seriously, go read their fics. Absolutely amazing.)
> 
> I apologize if my characterization isn't very good- I'm not too familiar with the canon characterization.
> 
> I will try and add another 500 words or so a couple times a week!
> 
> ~x~  
> |x|  
> {x}  
> All denotate Wilson's 'boxes'.

Wade sat on the couch, hugging a throw pillow he had been coerced into buying. He still wasn't sure why throw pillows were necessary. But they had their uses- head support, fart suffocation, ~hugging~.

Shut up Yellow. He warned the constantly-sappy box.

~we're hugging it right now~. Yellow argued back, though it was just a box, how could the mercenary be sure it was arguing?  
Wade brushed the thoughts from his mind, the television flickering from a Taco Bell commercial back to the News.

“Welcome back to WXAA News, New York’s premier channel for all things now. I'm John Beard, now let's get back to Janice Halpert, live in New York City.”

The shot cut away from the studio to a woman he could only assume was Janice Halpert. She stood on a busy street, smoke billowing from behind her. 

“I am standing at the corner of King and Hudson, where earlier today, Dr. Otto Octavius, otherwise known as ‘Doctor Octopus’,”

Doc Oc? Oh no. Spidey..

 ~my Spidey!~

{Look at the smoke! Big bomb, probably.}

|BOOM!|

“Wreaked havoc on the Comedy Central building. His motive is not clear. We have May Reilly.-” 

An older woman came on screen and Wade sat up, recognizing her. That was Peter’s aunt, wasn't it?

“-Ms. Reilly saw the events unfold. Would you mind telling us what you saw?”

She handed the microphone to May, who began to speak softly.

{turn it up, fool}

Deadpool grumbled at the white box, complying to shut it up.

“Dr. Otto was.. My word, he was destroying everything. Thank heavens that super spider came to stop him! I couldn't see what happened after the spider showed up, the smoke is too thick.” May relayed into the mic, waving the smoke away from her face after she was finished speaking.

Wade stood quickly, tugging his mask over his face and slipping a pair of katanas into his belt. Spidey, was in trouble. He had to help him.

He didn't bother to shut the television off, the door slamming behind him. The lock clicked just as Spider-Man popped onto the screen. Deadpool didn't hear the mini-interview he gave Janice. Deadpool didn't know he was safe. Deadpool was out to save him.


	2. Chapter 2

Spider-Man dragged an unconscious Doctor Octopus to someone in a uniform that looked qualified enough. He was too tired to make sure they were legitimate. He'd just defeat the eight-armed villain again later if this wasn't the right man to hand him off to. 

He silently cursed Wade for keeping him up all night. He supposed the ‘little boxes’ were active even when the only man who could see them was asleep, and they kept Wade talking through the night. 

He dragged the heel of his hand across his eye, the mask scratching at his eyelid. At least he wasn't collapsing in exhaustion. A little scratch, he could bear. 

“Spider-Man, Spider-Man! Over here!” He heard. 

Great. Reporters. He'd missed his chance for this to be a Bugle exclusive, so reluctantly jogged over to the woman with the camera. He'd just have to take the pay drop from Jameson.

“Good morning mr. Spider-Man, I'm Janice Halpert and you're on WXAA. Care to make a statement?” She shoved the microphone right up to his mask, the colliding of mask and mic sending a ‘thud’ across the airwaves. 

“Ha- yeah, sure.” He answered, rubbing his hand across the back of his neck. “Doctor Octopus was-” 

He stopped dead in his tracks as he caught sight of the woman on the other side of Janice. Was that.. No, it couldn't be.. He stuttered to regain his composure, continuing.

“H-He was, uh, attacking.. Attacking.. Comedy Central! That's it. Uh, then I swung in, threw a few punches, handed him to the authorities.” He shrugged nervously, unable to tear his gaze away from the woman.

Janice turned to the lady next to her. “Ms. Reilly, is this what you saw?” 

She nodded. “Oh yes. And you can just call me May, dear.”

So it was may.. Peter was glad for his mask, glad that it hid his utter fear. Would she recognize him? His voice? In an effort of disguise, he spoke with an extremely fake low voice. 

“I must away to save the city. Au revoir!” He called, hitting the signature ‘Superman’ pose before spraying a web up to the nearest roof and swinging away.

He didn't bother to look below him, turning a sharp corner. He faded from view as Deadpool stepped onto the street. Peter didn't see him on the concrete, didn't hear his gunshot into the open air. He didn't know Deadpool wasn't waiting for him at Wade’s apartment.

He really should find a place to keep a cell phone in his suit.


	3. Chapter 3

Deadpool tugged a pistol from his belt and shot into the air, causing several cameramen to turn sharply towards him, several reporters to duck. They looked quizzically at the man. Who was this? What was he doing here?

Deadpool took a few steps forward, trying to tear his eyes from the still-billowing smoke. If ~my~ Peter was in there.. 

He shook the thought away, turning to a random cameraman. 

“Where. Is. Spider-Man.” He growled, aiming the pistol right between his eyes. 

The poor man shook his head frantically, his hands raised over his head. “I-I don't know! Please don't hurt me!” He gasped out.

{annoying. Shoot him.}

~have some compassion!~

|BOOM!|

Deadpool nodded softly, contemplating each box’s decision. “You're right.” He said to nobody in particular. “Boom.”

The trigger clicked and the camera fell to the ground. Blood splattered across soot-stained brick, adding a nice splash of color to the dull facade. 

{pretty.}

~I've got to admit, we have a hand for art.~

Deadpool smiled beneath the mask, admiring the ‘mural’ for another moment before turning the gun on an anchor.

She wasn't afraid. In fact, it was almost as if she saw the gun as an invitation.

“Hi, I'm Janice Halpert.” She introduced herself, pointing the mic toward him. “Mind telling us your name? Why you're here? Have you come to kill Spider-Man?” She rattled off her questions quickly, her eyebrow raised in anticipation of an answer. 

Wade was taken aback, so he answered her questions.

“I'm Deadpool. I'm trying to find Spider-Man, obviously. And no, I don't want to kill him! I want to save him from Doc Oc!”

Janice turned back to the camera. “Well there you have it folks. The ‘Amazing’ Spider-Man sometimes need saving himself. And who else to save him but an unknown hero, Deadpool. Back to you, John.”

Deadpool stood shocked, not bothering to pull the trigger. “Where's Spidey?” He asked her, much less threatening this time. 

“Went home, is my guess.”

~So he's okay!~

|no boom?|

{no boom. Sorry.}

Peter tossed his keys on the kitchen counter as he stepped into Wade’s apartment, surprised that the man was not sprawled on his couch.

He was even more surprised to see Deadpool on the tv screen, killing a man and demanding to know where Spider-Man was.

This was going to be a mess. And- he had lost another scoop for the Bugle. Jameson was going to have his head.

At least he wasn't that poor cameraman.


	4. Chapter 4

Wade literally raced home, trying to beat a grey Honda Civic that happened to be heading the same direction. 

{we would've beaten it too, if it weren't for that stupid street lamp.}

Deadpool had to admit that slamming into the metal-and-concrete post hadn't been the most fun thing he'd done that day. But to be fair, it wasn't the least fun either.

Shaking off the cool sting the metal left, Wade stumbled up to his apartment. 

~must.. See.. Spidey..~

For once, Wade listened to the box (obeyed the box? You can't really listen to a box..). He took the stairs three at a time, hoping that Peter would be waiting for him. 

{with Mexican food and a hot pink apron?}

One can dream, White. One can only dream.

Deadpool burst in the front door, tossing the small knife in his hand to the ground as he flung his arms open. 

“SPIDEYY!” He exclaimed happily as he caught sight of the grumbly brunette.

Peter, on the other hand, wasn't so happy to see him.

He was still grumpy from not getting enough sleep, even more so now that he had seen what Deadpool had done to the poor cameraman. He sat cross-legged, his arms following in suit.

“Really, Wade?” He asked, unamused.

The giant teddy bear that is Wade around Peter pouted. He walked to the couch and threw himself on it, Peter narrowly avoiding being squashed by a red-and-black-clad ass.

“Watch it!” He snarled, scooting away from him.

Wade took it as a good sign that he stayed on the couch at all.

“Aww, Petey-pie!” He whined, reaching up to pinch the boy’s cheeks. “I was only trying to save you!”

‘Petey-pie’ shoved the hands away. “I don't need saving.” Peter muttered, almost to himself. 

They both knew that wasn't true.

Deadpool ignored the shove, letting his hands find their way up to Peter’s hair. This time, they were not pushed away.

“You know how I feel about killing people, Wade. Killing anything, for that matter.”

Wilson’s pout was unwavering. “I won't kill anymore then, babe. I’ll just unalive them!”

Peter rolled his eyes, grabbing wade’s elbow and yanking him to a sitting position. As the masked man sat up, Peter leaned into him, snuggling into his chest.

“Aww, fluffy. You're not mad?” Wade asked hopefully, resorting to his cutesy nickname to try and coerce the boy into leaving his anger behind. (‘Fluffy’ from his hair. It was just so fluffy, after all.)

~fluffy don't be mad!!~

Wade shushed the box quickly, before furrowing his brow. It's not like Peter could hear it. See it? Boxes can't be heard. 

{We've been over this.}

Oh yeah.

Peter scoffed. “Of course I'm mad, Wade. But I'm sleepy. You kept me up all night, and I just single-handedly defeated an entirely mad octopus.”

Wilson nodded softly, pulling his hands away from peter’s hair to wrap his arms around the sleepy superhero.

~this is sappy.~

{you're one to talk.}

|we need a BOOM.|

Deadpool shushed the boxes once again. Peter needed his sleep.

In the comfort of Wade’s arms and the quiet of the overly-fluffy moment, Peter drifted to sleep. 

If only this was where the excitement ended.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter hardly got ten minutes of sleep. Wade had gotten bored very quickly, and had drifted off soon after Peter had. In his sleep, silencing-

{how many times do we gotta say it? BOXES CANT TALK.}

~just go with it, white! You're making things very difficult.~

{I thought that was my job}

-silencing the blasted boxes was much more difficult, and what could Wilson do but respond? It would just be rude not to.

Peter disagreed. He was even sleepier when he was awoken by wade’s gruff voice talking about the circus. The circus? He rolled his eyes, deciding not to ask him about it later. That usually got him nowhere, unless you count a jibberish-ridden lecture as somewhere.

Peter shook the snoring figure awake, annoyed.

“Peanut-sized elephants!” He gasped as he opened his eyes, laughing at his own words. At least one of the two was amused.

“You're talking again.” Peter pouted, his face resemblant of Wade’s when he was pouting only minutes before.

“Aw, I'm sorry baby boy. I'm trying to let you sleep, honest!”

The string of nicknames Wade had for Peter was never-ending, in case you were wondering.

Peter was just about to nuzzle back into his warm chest when a knock resounded through the apartment.

Nobody ever knocked. Nobody ever came by. Nobody knew Wade lived there, or that Peter practically did.

They both tensed up, and Peter immediately reached over to the coffee table to pull his previously-discarded mask back over his face.

“Who is it?” He hissed softly, glad that Deadpool couldn't see his fear beneath the mask.

“I don't know.” Wade responded, glad that Spider-Man couldn't see his fear beneath the mask.

The knock came again, more forceful this time.

“Should we pretend we aren't here?”

“I think they know we are.”

“What do we do?”

“My grenade launcher is in the bedroom..”

“Deadpool, no.” Peter yanked him back down, instinctively using his superhero name to try and protect what little shred of secrecy the mercenary’s identity was left with. “No grenades.”

Deadpool sighed.

|no fun!|

{no fair!}

~no fatalities.~

At least that was one upside. No deaths, no nagging Peter. Although his nagging was pretty cute..

Nevermind. There's someone at the door. No time to fawn over Peter.

Wilson glanced to the quivering boy, smiling beneath the leather. Naww, there was always time to fawn over Peter.

The sharp knocking resumed for the third time. But this time, it was followed by a voice.

“Open up!”

Peter flinched, and Deadpool began to wonder if Peter recognized the voice. He didn't, apparently, because he asked-

“Who is it?” He voice was hardly even a whisper, and Deadpool shook his head solemnly.

“I don't know, baby boy. Want me to go see?”

Peter reluctantly nodded, letting go of the protective arm he had curled himself around.

Deadpool stood, tiptoeing almost silently to the door. He stuck an eye up to the peephole, only to see another eye staring back at him.

He yelped, falling backwards and scrambling to hide behind the kitchen counter.

“Spidey, get out of the sight of the door!” He whispered frantically, waving him over.

Peter scrambled just as quickly as Wade had to hide next to him.

Spider-Man opened his mouth, presumably to ask who was at the door, but Deadpool anticipated this and stuck a finger to his lips.

Spider-Man was getting more anxious by the minute, his hands twitching. There was a twinge in the back of his mind that he couldn't shake, but his infamous Spidey senses weren't unbearable. Whoever was behind that door wasn't setting off his senses too terribly. This only made him more curious.

The pitch of the knock changed with the fourth rap of knuckles, as though a smaller hand were hitting it now. 

Instead of a single knock, the new-pitched one continued. 

Another voice bled through the door, different from the first.

“We know Wade’s in there, why isn't he answering?”

Wade. They called him Wade. This couldn't be good.

A woman spoke, her voice flat, menacing.

“Because he's getting explosives ready to hurl at us.”

Deadpool shrugged, silently agreeing that he would be doing that- if it weren't for Peter. He broke the silence within the apartment, praying they couldn't hear him.

“They don't know you're here. Get out now, i can hold them off.”

Spider-Man shook his head, forever a hero.

“I won't leave you. Who knows what these people want? It's better to have us both here. I've got your back.”

“And I've got yours.” Deadpool smiled, so wide that Peter could almost see it through the mask.

The pair stood at the same time, as though they had planned it. Spider-Man attached himself to the wall, scurrying to the ceiling right above the door. 

Deadpool stayed on the ground- not like he had another option- and put a hand on the doorknob. He took a deep breath and unsheathed a katana, swinging the door open and wielding the sword at a ready stance.

Spider-Man almost fell to the floor when he realized who was behind the door.

“Don't hurt them!” He yelled at Deadpool, the older man dropping his sword in response to Peter.

Suddenly, they both had guns trained on their heads. Spider-Man was pulled from the ceiling, Deadpool’s hands held behind his back as his weapons were taken and tossed aside.

Deadpool cursed himself for dropping the katana.


	6. Chapter 6

Captain America rapped on the door once, twice, three times. No answer.

“We know Wade’s in there, why isn't he answering?” Iron Man asked, annoyed.

Black Widow had some ideas.

The three of them and Hawkeye stood impatiently outside the apartment, itching for some action. Deadpool was always fun to spar with, to fight. They hadn't had a challenge in weeks.

Villains were getting too easy.

Black Widow walked up to the door and banged her fist against the wood, unrelenting.

They were all relieved when it finally opened, having waited several minutes. Why they didn't just kick it down, the world may never know.

The four of them hit fighting stances, Widow gearing up to kick the sword out of his hands when he dropped it of his own accord.

Not his accord.

Hawkeye and Cap looked up towards the sound of the voice as Black Widow and Iron Man dealt with Deadpool.

Not a challenge. Damn.

“Who are you?” The Captain’s deep voice procured the question, though they were all wondering. Who was this latex-clad man?

Before he could get an answer, Hawkeye tore the masked crusader from the ceiling.

Spider-Man fell with a thud. Deadpool lunged to catch him, but was yanked back by Iron Man’s iron hand.

Spider-Man looked up at Deadpool, and Wade could almost see the fear in the boy’s masked eyes.

“What do you want, Tony?” Wade huffed, not happy about being restrained- but not wanting to create an environment where Peter could be hurt.

“It's not what we want.” He replied vaguely, not adding any explanation. Great.

Spider-Man and Deadpool began to stumble out of the room, pushed by their famous assailants.

Why wasn't Deadpool doing anything? Peter wondered.

~save Petey, you idiot!~

{do something!}

|BOOM!|

“Real helpful, guys.” Deadpool snapped at the boxes, the Avengers ignoring him. Probably smart.

Hawkeye tightened his grip on Spider-Man’s shoulder as he steered him into the hallway, recognizing the fight-or-flight response the man was about to act upon. He winced under the increased pressure, suppressing his urge to climb up the wall for another few moments.

Deadpool wasn't interested in fighting them- until he saw his Petey wince.

Deadpool immediately broke the juvenile handcuffs he had been placed in. Really, they didn't have anything better? He got a couple good punches in on Iron Man, though with the metal armor, he was sure they didn't faze him. 

He hooked his fist to meet Widow’s face, but she evaded the hit. Instead of trying again, he blew past her, back to his apartment. He was glad they hadn't bothered to close the door. And a bit confounded that Widow hadn't thrown a punch or blocked his path.

Weapons, weapons.. 

{get the swords}

~pistol, obviously~

|BOOM!|

Deadpool obliged all, snatching up a katana sword, a pistol, and his beloved grenade launcher.

Meanwhile, Spider-Man was cowering. What was that about not needing saving? He took it back now. All four of their captors were staring at him, having what looked like silent conversations with each other via eyebrows. It was terrifying.

As Deadpool re-emerged wielding his sword, Black Widow grabbed Spider-Man and pressed a knife that seemed to appear from nowhere to his jugular.

“Don't take another step, Wilson.” Iron Man warned him, holding his own gun up toward Deadpool for good measure.

Wade rolled his eyes, scoffing when he realized the eye-insubordination was unseen beneath the leather covering his face. He took a tiny step, taunting the avengers.

Captain America wasn't too keen on using the red-and-blue hero (he assumed hero) that they didn't know as collateral. But Wade was difficult. Maybe this man was the key.

Spider-Man whimpered as the knife split several of the threads on his suit, staying as still as he could. 

~|{SAVE HIM, DAMN IT!}|~

Deadpool lifted the pistol.

“I'm sorry, baby boy.” He whispered, Peter feeling a surge of panic at his words.

“Wade, what!?” Spider-Man shouted, the movement in his throat causing the knife to press against his skin. A small trickle of blood ran down his chest.

Deadpool pointed the pistol at Peter’s heart.

“I love you.”

“Wade, wai-”

Deadpool shot.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize, this chapter is a little short. But it's okay, cause the next one will be longer, I promise!

Peter cried out as the bullet tore his skin. Black Widow didn't move the knife away quickly enough, and the blood trickling from his throat ran faster now. He fell to his knees, the pistol falling from Deadpool’s hand.

Peter and the gun hit the ground at the same time.

Nobody moved for a long moment.

The Avengers were utterly shocked, Wade was utterly confused.

~PETEY~

{FUCK}

Wilson took a tentative step forward, blood rushing to his brain as he broke the still air of the room. 

He broke.

“CAP, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SHIELD HIM!” He yelled, lunging toward the patriotic super soldier.

Black Widow held him off, contorting in ways that one would think we're impossible to stop his flurry of fists.

She would never say it out loud, but she was glad for the challenge. This venture was looking to be too easy mere seconds ago.

Wade was unrelenting, kicking and punching at anyone he could get near. He unsheathed his sword when he took a moment to remember he had it.

He slashed at the nearest figure, his arms shaking as he collided with a shield.

He slashed again, his arms shaking as he collided with iron armor.

Deadpool dropped the sword after his third slash hit only air, reaching in his belt for a gun.

There wasn't one.

“WHERE’S MY GUN?” He shouted, grabbing Hawkeye’s wrist.

Hawkeye shoved him away, exasperated. There were four of them, why didn't they just overpower him and take him in?

Oh yeah. Orders. That's why.

Deadpool reached down when he spotted his gun, stopping mid-squat.

Spidey.

In his moment mind-numbing rage, he had forgotten just what he was so angry about.

Spidey.

His lanky body racked with spasms, going into shock. Deadpool had missed his heart- but not by much.

~Peter..~

He was dying, and it was Wade’s fault.

Wilson fell to his knees, scooping up his sweet, innocent boyfriend.

“You were supposed to shield him..” He repeated softly, cradling Spider-Man’s head.

Hawkeye strode forward, tucking Wade’s hands behind his back.

“Come on, Deadpool. We’ll take him to our medic.”

Banner wasn't really a medic, but he was good enough.

“Hawkeye, there's not anything he can d-”

Clint shot Captain America a warning look, telling him to shut up with his eyes.

Deadpool nodded, leaning over to peck Spidey’s forehead quickly. 

Ironman picked up the superhero, and the six of them walked out of the apartment building, into a strange-looking bird plane thing.

Wilson could hardly bring himself to look at Peter as they flew downtown.

He was still.

He was dying.

And it was Wade’s fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally gonna have Cap shield Peter, but this was more dramatic. Sorry. 
> 
> Also, the fight wasn't very in-depth because that wasn't the focus of this chapter. There's a (planned?) fight scene a few chapters away, which will be more in-depth.


End file.
